Hot Summers
by Aquaflew
Summary: Demi Tuhan, Lucy hanya ingin menikmati hari liburnya! Pekerjaannya selama seminggu membuatnya rindu bersantai di apartemennya. Musim panas kali ini sungguh panas. Kota Magnolia suhunya mencapai 35 derajat. Sungguh sial karena pendingin ruangan tersebut mati dan baru bisa di perbaiki besok hari. Lalu Natsu Dragneel tetangganya tiba-tiba muncul.../OneShot/Lemon/


Demi Tuhan, Lucy hanya ingin menikmati hari liburnya! Pekerjaannya selama seminggu membuatnya rindu bersantai di apartemennya. Musim panas kali ini sungguh panas. Kota Magnolia suhunya mencapai 35 derajat. Sungguh sial karena pendingin ruangan tersebut mati dan baru bisa di perbaiki besok hari.

Lalu Natsu Dragneel tetangganya tiba-tiba muncul...

.

.

.

.

.

**Hot Summers**

.

.

.

.

.

**Fairy tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, Lemon, One Shot, my First fanfiction, dan segala keanehan lainnya yang menyertai**

.

.

.

.

.

^**DLDR**^

.

.

.

**Aquaflew**

present

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

"Huaaa panas sekali!" teriak Lucy frustasi, "aku tidak tahan!" Lucy mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya berusaha mendapatkan angin.

"Lebih baik aku memakai _itu_ saja," putus Lucy lalu memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Demi Tuhan, Lucy hanya ingin menikmati hari liburnya! Pekerjaannya selama seminggu membuatnya rindu bersantai di apartemennya. Apartemen Lucy yang sederhana dan nyaman kini terasa sangat pengap dan panas kerena pendingin ruangan tersebut mati.

Padahal musim panas kali ini sungguh panas. Kota Magnolia suhunya mencapai 35 derajat. Sungguh sial karena pendingin ruangan tersebut baru bisa di perbaiki besok hari.

"Sial, aku masih merasa sangat panas," keluh Lucy keluar dari kamarnya mencari minuman. Ia membuka lemari pendingin, mengambil soda dinginnya. Sejenak Lucy mengurungkan niatnya menutup pintu lemari pendingin tersebut.

"Ahh segarnya... Nyaman sekali!" Lucy memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan dingin dari lemari pendingin tersebut. Gadis itu berdiri di depan lemari pendingin yang pintunya sengaja ia buka.

Lucy berlari menuju alat pemutar musiknya. Menaikkan volumenya hingga seluruh ruangan apartemennya terdengar alunan musik dengan keras.

"Ayo menari!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Luce? Kau di dalam?" teriak Natsu Dragneel membuka pintu apartemen Lucy—sepertinya Lucy lupa mengunci pintu ketika keluar membuang sampah tadi pagi—namun tidak mendapat jawaban. Alunan music _RnB _kesukaan Lucy terdengar hingga penjuru ruangan.

Tanpa permisi, Natsu menjelajah apartemen gadis Heartfilia tersebut.

"Wow panas sekali disini!" Natsu sedikit mengibaskan tangannya berusaha menghalau panas.

Ia terus mencari Lucy hingga ia mendapati sosok manusia yang berada di depan lemari pendingin yang pintunya terbuka. Sejenak tubuh Natsu membeku.

Itu Lucy.

Natsu akan biasa saja saat menemukan Lucy. Namun yang di lihatnya bukan Lucy yang biasanya. Di depan iris kelamnya tersaji pemandangan panas yang melebihi panasnya ruangan ini.

Lucy membelakangi Natsu, memejamkan matanya dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan music.

Ia memakai bikini sexy warna biru. Rambut pirang pucatnya di ikat tinggi asal-asalan yang memperlihatkan tengkuk mulusnya.

Lucy tampak tidak menyadari kehadiran Natsu. Ia terus melekuk-lekukkan tubuhnya dengan menggoda. Tanpa sadar, Lucy membuat bagian bawah Natsu menegang.

Natsu terdiam, terus mengamati Lucy yang menari eksotis di depannya. Kaki Lucy yang jenjang dan langsing tampak menari dengan lincah. Natsu sedikit mengutuk secuil kain bikini biru yang menutupi area terlarang gadis itu namun tetap memperlihatkan bulatan pantatnya yang padat dan sedikit merona _pink_ itu. Lucy tampak menggoda dari belakang.

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya.

Pandangannya sedikit naik ke pinggang dan punggung Lucy yang mulus tanpa cacat. Keringat tampak meluncur dari tengkuk Lucy dan mengalir sepanjang garis punggung gadis itu. Natsu menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

_'Sial, aku ingin memakanmu Luce!'_

Jemari lentik Lucy menarik tali bikini atasnya dan membuangnya dengan asal. Natsu menangkapnya. Mendekatkan benda itu ke hidungnya dan mencium bau khas Lucy.

Lucy meremas dadanya yang bebas dan memainkannya. Natsu menyeringai.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Lucy membalikkan badannya. Seketika gerakannya terhenti melihat Natsu. Lucy membelalakkan kedua iris caramelnya—

—dan berteriak kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmmp—" Natsu segera membekap mulut Lucy dengan panik.

"Pssttt. Tenang Luce. Jangan berteriak. Aku bisa di kira melakukan tindakan kriminal padamu!"

Lucy tampak mengangguk. Natsu tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya. Ia menyerahkan bikini di tangannya pada Lucy.

Lucy meraihnya lalu—

"ARGHHHH!" jerit Natsu kesakitan memegangi area pribadinya.

Rupanya Lucy menendang Natsu tepat di mana kelemahan laki-laki berada. (If You Know What I Mean XD)

Lucy membelakangi Natsu dan memakai bikininya. Menuju lemari pendinginnya untuk mengambil kaleng soda lalu menutup pintunya.

"Rasakan!" Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya melirik Natsu yang meringkuk kesakitan.

"Sialan kau Luce! Memangnya kau ingin membuat kejantananku terkena penyakit kelamin, hah?!" teriak Natsu.

"Salah sendiri muncul tiba-tiba. Aku sedang telanjang pula."

"K-kau! Kau yang tidak mendengar aku menekan bel berkali-kali. Bahkan pintunya tidak terkunci!" ujar Natsu masih tidak terima.

"Dan kau seenaknya masuk rumahku? Itu tindak kriminal."

"Setidaknya kau mengenalku. Seandainya yang masuk adalah orang lain, bagaimana? Kau bisa dalam bahaya!"

"Tapi kau muncul tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan aku! Dan aku sedang telanjang. Harga diriku terluka disini!"

"Itu tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang aku rasakan saat ini," erang Natsu.

"..." Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan mengiba.

_'Sepertinya aku sedikit keterlaluan_,' batin Lucy.

"M-maafkan aku, Natsu... " Lucy mendekati Natsu.

Natsu hanya mengerang kesakitan. Sebenarnya tendangan Lucy tidak begitu keras, namun karena Natsu sedang menahan hasrat, rasa sakit itu menjadi lebih dari yang diperkirakan.

Dan kini Natsu tetap meringkuk kesakitan. Merutuki penampilan Lucy yang membuatnya tegang dan kesakitan secara bersamaan.

Lucy menyentuh punggung Natsu, mengusapnya lembut, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit Natsu. Natsu dapat mendengar Lucy menggumamkan kata maaf padanya.

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa di sini panas sekali, Luce?" tanya Natsu mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Pendingin ruangannya mati, baru bisa diperbaiki besok. Karena panas sekali aku memakai bikini."

"Dan mendinginkan badanmu di depan lemari pendingin?"

"Yup, karena sunyi aku menambah musik, lalu menari karena aku sudah lama tidak menggerakkan badanku. Dan tiba-tiba kau muncul... " Lucy tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Wajah Natsu menjadi sedikit memerah mengingat tarian eksotis yang di lakukan Lucy. Beruntung ia sedang meringkuk, sehingga ekspresi memalukan di wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh Lucy.

"Sebaiknya kau memakai pakaianmu, Luce," titah Natsu sambil mencoba berdiri tegak.

"Hmm baiklah. Tapi sangat panas disini. Bahkan aku tidak yakin bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini."

"Ayo ke apartemenku," usul Natsu, "menginap juga tidak apa-apa."

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Natsu. "Hmm, tapi... "

"Apartemenku 'kan ada di sebelah apartemenmu, Luce. Apa yang kau ragukan?"

"Umm...aku merasa tidak enak saja kalau harus menginap," ucap Lucy ragu.

"Aku 'kan hanya membantu. Lagipula aku juga sering menginap di apartemenmu. Dan kau sudah sering membantuku. Bisa di bilang aku membalas budi pada kebaikanmu, Luce," Natsu menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

Lucy tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah terima kasih banyak Natsu. Aku akan berganti pakaian dahulu." Lucy berlari ke kamarnya. Natsu kembali melihat pantat Lucy dari belakang.

"Aku tunggu di depan, Luce."

Natsu berjalan ke ruang depan dan mencoba mengabaikan miliknya yang berdenyut.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

"Huwaaa segarnya!" ujar Lucy saat memasuki apartemen Natsu.

Natsu terkekeh melihat sifat kekanakan Lucy, "Kau seperti tidak pernah merasakan dingin, Luce."

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "tadi kau juga sudah merasakan panasnya apartemenku 'kan, Natsu? Jadi ini adalah reaksi yang wajar," ujar Lucy tidak terima.

Natsu tertawa.

"Baiklah, silahkan bersantai di _suit_ kami, _Hime-sama._" ujar Natsu sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

Lucy terkekeh geli melihat Natsu bergaya _a la_ pelayan.

"Layani aku dengan baik, Natsu-_san,_" ujar Lucy sambil menegakkan badannya dengan angkuh.

"Dengan senang hati, _Hime-sama,_" Natsu menegakkan badannya. "Mau minum sesuatu, Luce?"

"Boleh. Um... kau punya soda?"

"Yup, kemarilah!"

Lucy mengekor Natsu menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu membuka lemari pendinginnya, mengambil kaleng soda, dan menyerahkannya pada Lucy.

Lucy yang sibuk melihat-lihat interior apartemen disekelilingnya, tidak melihat uluran tangan Natsu. Saat tangannya berusaha menerima kaleng soda tersebut, ia malah menjatuhkannya hingga menggelinding. Lucy terkejut dan mengejarnya.

Natsu segera mencari kaleng soda lain, "Luce, ganti saja dengan—"

Byuuur!

Terlambat. Lucy sudah membuka kaleng sodanya. Membuat badannya basah kuyup karena air soda yang menyembur keluar.

"Ah...maaf, Natsu, aku megotori lantaimu," ujar Lucy dengan tatapan mata merasa bersalah.

Natsu melihat Lucy seperti anak kucing yang tertangkap basah mencakari bantal kesayangan majikannya.

_'Imut sekali,'_ batinnya_._

Natsu berdeham membuyarkan imajinasinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luce. Sebaiknya kau mandi, biar aku yang membersihkan lantainya."

Tanpa sengaja tatapan Natsu menuju kaos Lucy. Air soda membuat kaos Lucy yang berwarna putih polos menjadi transparan karena basah. Natsu bisa melihat dengan jelas bikini biru Lucy yang membalut dadanya yang besar. Membuatnya ingat saat Lucy menari telanjang. Wajah Natsu memerah lagi.

_'Sial!' _Umpatnya dalam hati. Miliknya berdeyut sakit.

Lucy yang menyadari arah tatapan Natsu, kembali berteriak seraya menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Dasar hentai! Kau mesum sekali Natsu!" Lucy membalikkan badannya.

"T-tidak, Luce! Aku tidak sengaja!" Natsu menyangkal. Meskipun miliknya kembali berdenyut.

"Di-dimana kamar mandinya?!" ujar Lucy menahan malu.

"Dikamarku. Pintu kamarku ada di sebelah kananmu."

"Ap-apa? Kenapa harus di kamarmu?!" protes Lucy tidak terima.

"Bukannya apartemenmu kamar mandinya juga berada di dalam kamarmu?"

Lucy terdiam. Benar juga, design apartemen di sini memang seperti itu.

"I-itu berarti aku harus masuk ke kamarmu?"

"Ya, Luce. Tapi maaf kalau sedikit berantakan," Natsu mengangkat bahu acuh meskipun wajahnya agak tersipu.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa baju ganti, dan kalau harus mengambilnya sekarang... " lirih Lucy melirik pakaiannya yang basah dan transparan.

"Pakai saja bajuku Luce, ada di lemari. Sudah sana cepat mandi!" perintah Natsu

"Baiklah. Maaf sebelumnya, dan terima kasih." Lucy berjalan ke arah kamar Natsu.

Sebelum menutup pintunya, Lucy tersenyum lembut melihat Natsu yang mulai membersihkan lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Demi kumis kakek Makarov! Apa-apaan ini?!' _jerit Lucy dalam hati.

Lucy menatap ngeri pada ruangan di depannya. Berbeda dengan ruangan lain, kamar Natsu sangat berantakan.

Semua benda bertebaran di lantai. Seprai ranjangnya kusut tidak berbentuk dengan selimutnya yang jatuh ke lantai. Sepasang sepatu yang terpisah dengan kaos kakinya. Buku-buku dan alat tulis yang bertebaran—Lucy tidak yakin itu milik Natsu—ikut memenuhi lantai. Masih ada ikat pinggang, _earphone_, console game, dan seluruh benda-benda mati lainnya yang tidak ingin Lucy absen satu-persatu.

Perlu usaha keras bagi Lucy untuk tidak menginjak benda-benda itu ketika menuju pintu kamar mandi.

_Well,_ sisi liar Natsu yang baru di ketahui oleh Lucy.

"Ya Tuhan... kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini?" gumam Lucy sambil melepaskan pakaiannya.

Ia menyalakan _shower_ untuk membersihkan badannya yang terasa lengket.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

"Oh, hay Luce! Kenapa lama sekali? Menikmati mandi di apartemen orang lain?" tanya Natsu ceria ketika Lucy keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia menyerahkan minuman kaleng pada Lucy. Lucy menerimanya.

"Yeah... maaf lama, tadi aku mengeringkan rambut dulu. Ku hargai kebaikanmu Natsu. Tapi, kau tahu? Aku sungguh terkejut dengan _kamarmu_," jawab Lucy dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. Ia meminum sodanya.

Natsu tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan membahas itu. Biasanya aku menggunakan jasa pembersih untuh ruangan lain, tapi aku melarang mereka untuk menyentuh kamarku. Kamarku adalah tempat pribadiku," ujar Natsu dengan percaya diri.

"Well, tapi itu sungguh... emm... susah untuk berjalan diantara benda-benda itu," Lucy mengangkat bahu acuh, meletakkan sodanya di atas meja.

"Oh ya? Aku sudah terbiasa. Kau harus sering-sering main kesini agar terbiasa... haha," canda Natsu santai.

Lucy mengangkat alisnya, "kalau aku sering kesini, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membuat kamarmu dan ruangan lain berantakan. Setidaknya tidak separah itu."

"Aku akan menunggu itu terjadi Luce," Natsu menyeringai miring.

Lucy terdiam. Benaknya membayangkan Natsu mengundang ke apartemennya untuk 'urusan' lain yang lebih liar.

_'T-tidak. Hentikan itu! Kita hanya tetangga yang bersahabat!'_ elak Lucy dalam hati.

"Maaf aku memakai baju ini Natsu."

Natsu melihat baju miliknya yang di pakai Lucy kebesaran. Lucy terlihat mungil, ia tidak mengenakan bawahan karena baju itu menutupi hingga setengah pahanya. Kakinya terekspose indah. Rambut tergerainya yang sedikit basah entah bagaimana membuat Lucy terlihat sexy.

"Tak apa Luce, kau terlihat sexy sekarang," _ups!_ Natsu kelepasan bicara.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan salah tingkah.

"..."

"Luce?" Natsu melihat Lucy yang membalikkan badannya, "apa aku menyinggungmu? Maaf... "

Lucy tidak tersinggung. Wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus, ia hanya tidak ingin Natsu melihat wajahnya.

"T-tidak. A-aku hanya... Terima Kasih... "

"..."

"Na-natsu?" Lucy bertambah gugup saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"..." Natsu tidak bergeming. Ia semakin merapatkan badannya ke punggung Lucy.

"Ah!"

Lucy sedikit berjengit kaget saat merasakan kejantanan Natsu yang mengeras di belakangnya.

_'Ya Tuhan! Ada apa dengan pria ini?' _batin Lucy mulai panik.

Natsu bernapas di dekat telinga Lucy, membuat gadis itu merinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Natsu?!"

"Lucy... apa kau tahu aku ini juga laki-laki biasa?" tanya Natsu dengan suara berat.

Lucy hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Mendapati dirimu menari telanjang, melihat tubuhmu terekspose di depanku, melihat kakimu yang jenjang, dan sekarang wajahmu merona. Kau pikir berapa lama bagiku untuk menahan semua ini?"

Natsu menggesekkan kejantanannya pada bongkahan pantat Lucy yang padat itu.

Lucy sedikit mendesah. Dia tidak sengaja telah menggoda Natsu. Pikirannya mulai melayang akibat perbuatan Natsu di belakangnya. Ia memejamkan netranya.

Natsu mulai mengecup leher jenjang Lucy, hanya kecupan ringan biasa namun terasa membekas di leher Lucy. Seolah dia di tandai.

Tanpa sadar Lucy memiringkan lehernya memberikan akses bagi Natsu. Natsu menjilat leher Lucy dengan perlahan. Menggigitinya dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan. Membuat Lucy melenguh pelan.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Luce!" ujar Natsu serak.

Dibaliknya badan Lucy, lalu diciumnya bibir gadis itu dengan kasar.

Lucy membuka matanya.

Ia terkejut ketika Natsu menciumnya. Normalnya seorang gadis tidak akan terima ketika di lecehkan seperti ini. Namun Lucy tidak bisa berpikir rasional ketika menatap wajah natsu.

Ya, tatapan Lucy pada pria itu mulai melembut. Dan kemudian memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman pria yang mendekapnya. Kedua lengan Lucy meraih leher natsu, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Natsu mendekapnya. Mencium Lucy dengan liar. Menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gemas dan menghisapnya. Natsu mendominasi ciuman mereka, tidak membiarkan Lucy untuk mengimbanginya.

Detik berikutnya lidah Natsu menggoda bibir Lucy, menjilatnya seolah memohon agar bibir manis itu terbuka untuknya. Seringai tipis Natsu terukir saat Lucy membuka bibirnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, lidah Natsu menyeruak masuk. Menjelajahi isi mulut Lucy, mengabsen deret gigi depannya, dan bersilat lidah dengan Lucy. Tangan kanan Natsu membelai punggung Lucy, dan tangan kirinya memijat lembut tengkuk Lucy.

Lucy mengerang, ia tidak menyangka Natsu Dragneel—tetangganya adalah pencium hebat.

Benang saliva tercipta saat pagutan diantara mereka terlepas. Keduanya menghirup oksigen dengan rakus.

Lucy tampak terengah dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. Natsu menyentuh pipi Lucy, menghapus saliva di bibir Lucy dengan jarinya.

Manik keduanya saling bertatapan.

"N-Natsu?"

"Maaf Luce, aku sungguh kurang ajar. Kau sangat cantik dan menggoda. Dari awal bertemu aku merasa kau itu menakjubkan."

"..."

"Maaf Luce, kurasa aku akan mendinginkan kepalaku dahulu."

Natsu melepaskan Lucy dan berbalik. Rasa bersalah membanjirinya. Ia tidak bermaksud melecehkan Lucy. Ia tidak—oh sudahlah, ia memang brengsek. Lucy pasti membencinya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan mungil memeluk dan menahan langkahnya agar berhenti. Dirasakannya gumpalan empuk Lucy menempel erat pada punggungnya. Natsu panik, ia tidak akan bisa menahan birahinya jika Lucy terus-menerus menggodanya.

"Lu—"

"Aku menyukaimu Natsu," ujar Lucy memotong ucapan Natsu,

"sangat menyukaimu. Itulah kenapa aku merasa sangat malu sekarang... "suara Lucy terdengar lirih.

Natsu membeku.

Apa gadis cantik yang memeluknya ini baru saja menyatakan perasaannya? Padanya? Natsu Dragneel merasa tidak percaya.

Ia mecoba menggigit bibirnya—sakit, jadi ini nyata. Telinganya tidak salah dengar, dan ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Gadis pirang yang merupakan tetangganya sekaligus yang ia taksir baru saja menyatakan perasaan pada_nya._

_ Well,_di benaknya Natsu sedang menari hula-hula sekarang.

Lucy masih setia memeluknya. Natsu berdeham menstabilkan euforia yang melandanya.

"Luce... " dibaliknya badan Natsu menghadap Lucy. Menatap manik caramel Lucy yang berkilauan.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, tapi aku sangat bahagia mengetahuinya," sebelah tangan Natsu membelai pipi Lucy yang merona.

"Lucy, aku... " Natsu menatap bibir Lucy, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada manik caramel Lucy, "aku juga menyukaimu!" ujar Natsu di iringi senyum lebarnya.

Manik caramel Lucy melebar, terkejut dengan jawaban Natsu. Perasaannya terbalaskan! Lucy tersenyum tulus pada Natsu. Senyum termanis Lucy yang Natsu ingat.

"Terima kasih Natsu, aku senang... "

"Aku juga senang Luce... kau kekasihku sekarang?" Natsu memeluk Lucy erat.

"Ya, kau kekasihku Natsu Dragneel. Ku mohon jaga aku... "

"Baik tuan putri, aku akan menjagamu. Aku berjanji padamu Luce!" jawab Natsu penuh tekad.

Lucy membalas pelukan Natsu dengan erat.

...Ia bahagia

* * *

"Ukh... " erang Natsu tiba-tiba.

Lucy memandang Natsu khawatir, "ada apa Natsu?"

"Umm, t-tidak apa Luce, hanya saja... " Natsu terlihat ragu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Ada apa? Ayolah katakan saja! Aku kekasihmu sekarang," ujar Lucy meyakinkan.

"Um... " Natsu melirik dada Lucy yang menempel padanya.

Lucy mengikuti arah pandang Natsu, wajahnya kembali memerah. Seperti tersengat listrik, Lucy baru menyadari sesuatu menusuk perutnya.

Lucy tersentak. Ia melepaskan pelukan Natsu dan menutup wajahnya malu.

"L-Luce? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud... " Natsu mengerang frustasi. Tidak ada gunanya beralasan, ia jelas-jelas tergoda dengan Lucy. Bukti hasratnya tak mampu berbohong.

Lucy melirik Natsu yang terlihat frustasi. Lucy merasa canggung, ia belum pernah menghadapi pria yang sedang menahan hasratnya seperti ini. _Hell_, tentu saja karena Lucy belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan pria manapun. Jadi situasi sekarang benar-benar berada di luar kendalinya.

Lucy mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat film dewasa yang iseng pernah di tontonnya. Aha! Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya.

"Apa aku bisa membantumu melakukan sesuatu?" kalimat Lucy mengalihkan perhatian Natsu.

Dilihatnya gadis itu dengan sorot mata penuh tanya.

Lucy tersenyum kikuk, "a-aku ingin membantumu."

"Jangan bercanda Luce, kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan sekarang dapat merusakmu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," jawaban Natsu membuat Lucy tertegun.

Natsu sedang tersiksa menahan hasratnya, namun ternyata ia masih memikirkan perasaan Lucy. Mengepalkan telapak tangannya, Lucy bertekad sesuatu untuk Natsu

"Natsu... " Lucy menatap Natsu lembut, "kalau itu dapat meringankan bebanmu saat ini, aku tidak akan menyesal melakukannya denganmu. Karena aku menyukaimu... " Lucy tersenyum lembut.

"..."

Natsu meraih Lucy tanpa kata. Mendekapnya erat. Dengan sayang di belainya punggung gadis cantik itu.

"Dengar Luce... " bisik Natsu rendah di telinga Lucy, "mengetahui kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama membuatku luar biasa bahagia, bagaimana mungkin aku meminta lebih padamu? Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya."

Lucy melepaskan Natsu, mencengkram baju depan Natsu. Manik caramelnya berkilat menantang Natsu.

"Karena sikapmu yang seperti inilah yang membuatku yakin aku tidak kan menyesal! Aku menyukaimu. Mencintaimu! Bahkan bertahun-tahun sejak kita bertetangga. Dan selama itu pula aku memantapkan hatiku hanya padamu. Apa hanya aku disini yang bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaan ini?" mata Lucy mulai berkabut. Ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya.

"Ayolah Luce, kau tahu aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku terlalu menyayangimu. Aku tak ingin menyentuhmu seperti tadi. Berdekatan denganmu membuatku hilang kendali. Kau cantik, kau menggoda, terlepas dari semua itu karena aku mencintaimu! Aku takut setelah menyentuhmu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dariku. Aku ingin memonopolimu untuk diriku sendiri!" ujar Natsu panjang lebar dengan sedikit terengah.

Lucy membisu. Lagi-lagi ia di kejutkan dengan sisi manis pria bersurai _pinkish_ di depannya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

'_Kau memang luar biasa, Natsu'_ batinnya.

"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku,"ujar Lucy akhirnya.

"Bukti apa Luce?"

"Bukti bahwa kau akan selalu di sisiku. Bahwa kau mencintaiku,seperti yang kau bilang. Lakukan keinginanmu tadi... " wajah Lucy memerah.

"Lucy aku sudah bilang padamu—"

"A-aku mengijinkanmu! Mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat bagi kita, tapi aku tidak peduli! Aku menginginkanmu Natsu Dragneel. Aku ingin kau menyentuhku."

Natsu menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Gadisnya ini memang sangat keras kepala. Dia adalah gadis ternekat yang pernah ia kenal.

Natsu terkekeh.

"Ya ampun, Luce, kau memang keras kepala. Apa kau tidak takut? Bisa saja suatu saat aku menyakitimu?"

"Aku tidak takut. Aku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan menyakitiku! Aku percaya padamu!" ujar Lucy yakin.

Manik caramel indahnya menatap Natsu dengan yakin.

Natsu merengkuh Lucy. Membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher gadis itu. Aroma manis langsung menyapa indra penciumannya.

"..."

"Lucy?"

"Ya, Natsu?"

"Aku memang sangat mencintaimu... "

.

.

.

.

.

Lidah Natsu menyeruak masuk. Mencari-cari kehangatan di rongga mulut Lucy.

Sesaat setelah mengucapkan isi hatinya, Natsu mencium Lucy. Mereka berciuman dengan panas dan basah. Natsu menguasai Lucy.

Lidah mereka saling menari bertautan, saliva mengalir di sudut bibir mereka, bunyi kecapan ciuman mereka membuat Natsu semakin bergairah. Natsu mulai berpikir bahwa bibir Lucy sudah menjadi candu baginya. Ia hampir lupa untuk bernapas kalau saja Lucy tidak memukul pelan dadanya.

Lucy terengah.

Bibirnya berkilau merah karena ciuman panas mereka. Wajahnya merona malu, namun sorot matanya bergairah. Ia menginginkan Natsu. Bagitu pula Natsu menginginkan Lucy.

Natsu kembali menarik Lucy dalam ciuman. Lucy mengerang. Mengalungkankan lengannya pada leher Natsu, membuat dada besarnya menempel ketat pada dada bidang Natsu.

Lengan Natsu menyusup kedalam pakaian Lucy. Menyentuh bongkahan pantat Lucy, dan membelai keduanya. Dengan gemas di remasnya pantat Lucy.

Lucy membalasnya dengan erangan manis. Gadis itu sedikit menegang saat Natsu menyentuh perut ratanya. Membelainya lembut, menyalurkan rasa hangat pada telapak tangannya.

Lucy menikmati sensasi menggelitik pada perut ratanya. Secara naluri ia menekankan dadanya.

Natsu telah mengangkat baju yang di kenakannya hingga sebatas pinggang. Menampilkan celana bikini birunya. Lengannya meraba naik sepanjang punggung Lucy, kemudian naik turun pada sisi badannya sebelum menyentuh dada Lucy. Natsu baru menyadari Lucy tidak mengenakan bra. Mungkin basah karena insiden soda hari ini. Natsu sedikit menyeringai.

Suara desahan Lucy terdengar saat pagutan keduanya terlepas. Ciuman Natsu beralih sepanjang leher Lucy dan menggigitinya. Meninggalkan banyak bercak kemerahan di kulit porselen gadis itu—tanda kepemilikan Natsu atas Lucy.

Kedua tangannya memainkan dada besar Lucy. Meremasnya dengan lembut, detik berikutnya kencang, lalu kembali lembut. Ia menekan dada Lucy dan menggerakkannya memutar. Natsu memilin pucuk dada Lucy yang menegang, menjepit diantara kedua jarinya kemudian meremas dada Lucy dengan keras.

Lucy merasa sesak dan nikmat disaat bersamaan. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya dia di sentuh pria, ia merasa melayang dengan semua perasaan asing ini.

Natsu terus memainkan dada Lucy dengan ahli. Menggesekkan sebelah kakinya yang mendesak diantara kaki Lucy. Memberi rangsangan pada pangkal pahanya yang semakin basah.

Lucy mendesah panjang saat klimaks pertama menghampirinya. Kakinya seolah meleleh. Ia tidak sanggup berdiri seandainya Natsu tidak memeluknya. Di gendongnya Lucy _ala bridalstyle_ menuju kamarnya.

"N-natsu? Bukankah kamarmu sangat berantakan?"

Natsu hanya menarik sudut bibirnya saat menidurkan Lucy di ranjangnya.

Di tatapnya penampilan Lucy yang berantakan. Bajunya terangakat ke atas menampilkan celana bikini birunya, perut ratanya mengintip dari balik kaos yang dikenakannya, dadanya naik turun akibat napasnya yang memburu.

_'Menggairahkan'_, batinnya.

"Kau tahu Luce, kau terlihat liar sekarang," Natsu menatap manik caramel Lucy menggoda.

"Seorang gadis berbaring setengah telanjang diatas ranjang yang berantakan, aku ingin memakanmu."

Wajah Lucy memerah mendengarnya. Natsu menciumnya lagi. Namun ciuman kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ciuman yang sarat akan perasaan.

Bibir Natsu membelai lembut permukaan bibir Lucy. Mengecup setiap inci bibir mungil itu dengan hati-hati seolah Lucy akan hancur bila ia bertindak kasar. Dengan perlahan tangan Natsu membelai seluruh tubuh Lucy dengan lembut. Mempelajari setiap detail pahatan lekukan pada tubuh gadis itu.

Natsu melepaskan ciumannya, bibirnya menyelusuri seluruh wajah Lucy. Dagu lancipnya, kedua pipi meronanya, pelipisnya, dahinya, sepanjang hidung mancungnya, lalu kembali bibir Lucy lagi. Berlama-lama di bibir ranum gadis itu sebelum merambat pada telinganya. Saat tubuh Lucy menegang, Natsu menyadari titik sensitifnya. Ia menggigit pelan telinga Lucy, menjilatnya dan meniupnya pelan.

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara memalukan yang akan lolos, tangannya mencengkram lengan baju Natsu.

"Aku menyukai suara desahanmu Luce, keluarkan saja," tangan Natsu meremas dada Lucy.

Lucy mengerang. Ia manginginkan lebih. Tidak mempedulikan ranjang Natsu yang berantakan. Aroma Natsu di ranjang ini memabukkan, dan Lucy menyukainya.

"Oh Natsu... aku ingin lebih... sentuh aku "

Natsu menatap Lucy, permintaan Lucy membuat libidonya naik. Padahal ia ingin membuat Lucy menikmati permainannya. Natsu melepaskan bajunya dengan tidak sabar. Menampilkan dada bidang dan perutnya yang terbentuk indah.

Lucy terpesona.

Tanpa sadar di sentuhnya tubuh Natsu. Natsu memperhatikan Lucy yang menyentuhnya. Gadis itu membelai pudaknya, dadanya bidangnya, menyusuri perut berototnya, dan kemudian terkekeh kecil saat membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Natsu.

"Kau indah Natsu," Lucy membelai punggung Natsu lembut, "sedangkan aku sangat malu dengan tubuhku."

Natsu menarik Lucy menjauh, "apa yang kau katakan? Tubuhmu sangat indah, kau tahu!"

Lucy tersenyum _innocent, "_hehe... "

"Biar ku tunjukkan betapa indahnya tubuhmu, Luce!" ujar Natsu bersemangat.

Di angkatnya baju Lucy melewati lengannya, kemudian di lemparnya. Tubuh atas Lucy telanjang, menyisakan celana bikini Lucy. Dada besar Lucy terekspos, dan tangan Natsu langsung merangkupnya.

"Dadamu indah, ukurannya fantastis," Natsu meremasnya.

"Lembut dan kenyal, bahkan puting ini pun indah" di cubitnya pucuk dada Lucy, titik sensitifnya yang lain.

Lucy mengerang malu.

"Kulitmu sangat lembut, Luce. Bau khasmu sangat manis, membuatku candu."

Wajah Natsu menyusup di leher Lucy. Mengecupnya, menjilatnya, dan menggigitnya, kembali memberi tanda di sepanjang leher dan pundaknya. Tangannya tetap memanjakan dada Lucy yang menegang. Ciuman Natsu turun, melewati tengah dada Lucy menuju perut ratanya.

Di kecupnya seluruh perut Lucy, lidahnya memutari pusarnya dan merambat turun. Wajah Natsu terangkat, lengannya menggantikan meraba perut Lucy.

"Kau punya perut yang indah. Pantatmu, pinggulmu,kaki jenjangmu, semuanya terpahat dengan indah. Sempurna!" Natsu membelai yang tadi di sebutnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau malu dengan tubuhmu yang sempurna ini, Luce?"

Lucy terengah.

_Well,_ Natsu membuatnya sangat istimewa. Ia tersenyum penuh haru.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu... " bisik Lucy ragu.

"Natsu... " Lucy melirik ke arah lain dengan wajah yang merona malu.

Natsu mengangguk paham, Lucy menginginkannya.

Di tariknya celana bikini Lucy hingga terlepas. Natsu memandang gundukan kecil itu dengan intens. Mengagumi keindahannya.

"Ja-jangan melihatnya! Ini memalukan!" teriak Lucy sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

Natsu tersenyum geli.

"Tidak, biarkan aku melihatnya, ini penting!" (A/N: penting natsu? -_-)

Natsu membuka kaki Lucy. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada kewanitaan Lucy dan sedikit meghirupnya, membuat tubuh Lucy merinding. Natsu menyentuh Lucy, membelainya dengan perlahan.

Lucy mulai bergerak tidak nyaman. Ini asing, sangat membingungkan. Di satu sisi dirinya merasa sangat malu, disisi lainnya ia merasa penasaran dan ingin lebih.

"Enghh... N-natsu... " Lucy mulai mendesah kala gerakan Natsu semakin membuatnya melayang.

"Ah!"

Natsu memasukkan jarinya dalam diri Lucy membuat gadis _blondie_ itu sedikit berjengit. Natsu menggerakkan jarinya perlahan. Di rasakannya dinding Lucy menghimpit jarinya. Ditambahnya jari lainnya memasuki Lucy, hingga akhirnya tiga jari bergerak intens memanjakan Lucy.

Helaian pirang gadis itu berantakan, wajahnya merona merah, tubuhnya berkilau oleh butiran keringat, namun bibir manisnya masih setia mengeluarkan desahan merdunya. Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya menegang dan mendapatkan klimaksnya, Lucy terkulai lemah.

Natsu tersenyum puas. Ia membersihkan cairan Lucy dengan lidahnya, membuat gadis itu kembali berjengit. Ia menelan semua cairan Lucy.

Natsu menanggalkan celananya. Membebaskan kejantanannya yang telah menegang. Ia sedikit meringis nyeri, rupanya ia telah mati-matian menahan hasratnya demi memanjakan Lucy.

Natsu memposisikan dirinya, bersiap untuk memasuki tahap utama percintaan mereka.

"Tatap aku saat kita melakukannya Luce," ujar Natsu.

Lucy menatap onyx membara Natsu. Gadis itu sedikit berdebar-debar.

_'Bagaimana rasanya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aaakhh... N-natsu... " Lucy mengerang saat benda keras itu memasukinya.

Natsu tampak bersusah payah. Tidak menyangka bahwa Lucy sesempit ini. Hingga ia merasa menabrak sebuah dinding halus, onyxnya berkilat menatap Lucy.

"Lucy, kau... kau masih suci?!" ujar Natsu dengan wajah panik.

Lucy menatap Nastu tidak berdaya.

"Eum... y-ya. Ku pikir kau su-sudah tahu."

"Tidak Luce, aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa brengsek sekarang!" suara Natsu terdengar frustasi.

"Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu. Ku mohon jangan berhenti... "

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan pandangan memohon. Ia tidak ingin Natsu kecewa dengannya.

"Aku yang minta maaf Luce. Kau masih suci dan aku yang akan menodaimu. Itu... " Natsu mengepalkan tangannya.

_'Aku sungguh brengsek'_, umpatnya dalam hati.

"Natsu!" Lucy meraih lengan Natsu,

"Ku mohon jangan berhenti. Dari awal kita sudah membahas ini. Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Aku menginginkanmu. Dan aku bahagia kau yang pertama untukku," ujar Lucy percaya diri.

Natsu menatap keyakinan di manik caramel Lucy.

Di ingatnya lagi tentang Lucy. Gadis ini, gadis ternekat yang pernah di kenalnya, dan juga berkepala batu. Laki-laki macam apa dia, yang membiarkan seorang gadis memohon untuk tidak berhenti di tengah jalan seperti ini.

Ia meraih Lucy. Menciumnya dalam dan penuh perasaan. Ia tidak boleh ragu, Lucy mempercayainya. Ia juga harus mempercayai gadis itu.

"Dengar Luce, ini mungkin akan sakit sekali karena yang pertama kali buatmu," Natsu memposisikan kedua lengan Lucy di punggungnya, "kau boleh menggoreskan kukumu pada punggungku. Kau tahu, untuk pelampiasan rasa sakitmu. Biarkan aku juga merasakan sakitnya."

Lucy mengangguk mengerti. Ia memeluk punggung Natsu erat, dadanya mulai berdebar lagi.

Natsu kembali memposisikan dirinya memasuki Lucy—sedari tadi sebagian dirinya masih di dalam Lucy. Sejenak, Natsu meyakinkan diri sendiri, kemudian mendorong pinggulnya untuk menerobos dinding kesucian Lucy.

Lucy menjerit.

_'Ya Tuhan, ini sakit sekali! Aku merasa seperti terbelah dua!'_

Lucy menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya mencengkram punggung Natsu, kukunya melukai punggung lebar laki-laki itu. Kemudian bibir Natsu melumatnya, berusaha menetralkan rasa sakit Lucy.

Natsu masih berdiam diri, memberikan Lucy kesempatan untuk membiasakan dirinya. Saat Lucy menggerakkan pinggulnya memberi kode, Natsu bergerak dengan perlahan.

Ia merasakan Lucy. Sangat sempit dan mencengkramnya erat. Dinding-dindingnya memijatnya dengan nikmat. Sangat luar biasa.

"Maaf Luce, aku tidak tahan," Natsu bergerak dengan Lucy dengan keras.

Lucy mengernyit menahan sakit, namun perlahan diantara rasa sakit itu menyusup rasa nikmat yang menyenangkan. Lucy terus mendesah ketika rasa sakit itu menghilang. Rasa nikmat luar biasa melandanya ketika Natsu menghujamnya semakin keras. Tanpa sadar kaki Lucy melingkari pinggang Natsu, meminta lebih.

Natsu memainkan dada Lucy yang bergerak menggoda di depannya. Bibirnya meraup bibir manis Lucy, menciumnya dengan panas dan basah. Dinding Lucy semakin menghimpitnya dengan ketat, meremasnya, dan memijat milik Natsu. Pria itu semakin melayang di buatnya. Ia bergerak semakin liar ketika miliknya berkedut dan menegang. Kemudian menyusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Lucy. Tubuh keduanya bergetar saat badai kenikmatan menerjang mereka.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

"Kau luar biasa Luce... " ujar Natsu sedikit terengah

Lucy tersenyum.

Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Napas hangat keluar dari celah bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Luce," Natsu tersenyum lebar hingga menyipitkan matanya.

"Untuk?" Lucy bertanya heran.

"Mempercayaiku, mencintaiku, menjadi yang pertama untukmu, dan untuk sensasi bercinta dengan luar biasa!"

Wajah cantik Lucy merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

Ia mencubit Natsu, "sudah hentikan. Sekarang aku sangat malu!"

Natsu tertawa.

Di raihnya Lucy dalam dekapannya. Kemudian mencium kening gadis—bukan, wanitanya dengan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Luce."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Natsu," Lucy tersenyum bahagia. Ia merapatkan dadanya pada tubuh Natsu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Na-Natsu?"

Lucy bergidik ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras menusuk perutnya. Ia melirik Natsu ragu-ragu.

Natsu menyeringai berbahaya, "sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menahan diri saat bersamamu Luce."

Natsu meraih Lucy yang mulai menjauhinya. Menariknya hingga terlentang dan menindihnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Ayo ronde berikutnya!"

Dan terdengarlah suara-suara aneh di dalam kamar berantakan Natsu Dragneel.

_Well_, sepertinya kesialan Lucy hari ini membawanya menemukan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:**

Kyaaaa gomeen! Maaf fic pertama saya mesum seperti ini… Saya ingin membuat Fic NaLu yang manis dan hot, tapi sepertinya gagal :"""3/

Ternyata menulis adegan Lemon itu sulitnya minta ampun yah, saya semakin respect dengan para author fanfiction.

Kini saya tahu bagaimana rasanya perjuangan membuat cerita, bagaimana menuangkan khayalan dalam bentuk tulisan, dll.

Terimakasih buat sahabat saya yang sudah membantu menilai dan menyemangati karya pertama ini. sankyuuu :""""D

Menerima kritik dan saran. Flame? Hoho silahkan

.

.

.

.

.

**RnR**, _please?_?


End file.
